3rd Marine Regiment
The 3rd Marine Regiment is an infantry regiment of the United Nations Space Command Marine CorpsThe 3rd Marines are a direct descendant of the United States 3rd Marine Regiment. The difference is that the 1st Battalion 12th Marines has been removed. based at Marine Corps Base Hawaii. They fall under the 3rd Marine Division and the III Marine Expeditionary Force. Units The 3rd Marine Regiment comprises three combat infantry battalions and one headquarters company: *Headquarters Company 3rd Marines (HQ/3) :*M6A1 Bobcat Command Vehicle ::*Spider UCGV (4) *1stBattalion, 3rd Marines (1/3) - Lieutenant colonel :*Company A (Crocodile company) - trained for insertion by M3 Crocodile Infantry Fighting Vehicles. ::*First Platoon ::*Second Platoon ::*Third Platoon ::*Fourth Platoon ::*Fifth Platoon :*Company B (Boat company) - trained for insertion by Whale-class Landing Craft and Dolphin-class Landing Craft. ::*First Platoon ::*Second Platoon ::*Third Platoon ::*Fourth Platoon ::*Fifth Platoon :*Company C (Dropship company) - trained for insertion by dropship. ::*First Platoon ::*Second Platoon ::*Third Platoon ::*Fourth Platoon ::*Fifth Platoon :*Company D (Mechanized company) - trained for insertion by infantry fighting vehicles. ::*First Platoon ::*Second Platoon ::*Third Platoon ::*Fourth Platoon ::*Fifth Platoon :*Weapons company - Split into 3 infantry platoons, each vehicle-borne through a variation of the M12A4 Warthog Knight Light Recon Vehicle ::* Mortar platoon - deploy and deliver ordiancce via M78 Mortars ::* Heavy Machine Gun platoon - Employs 5 M45 HMGs, 5 AIE-486I HMGs and 5 M49 GMGs. ::* Anti-tank platoon - Employs 8 M42B2 Rocket Launchers, 2 SPARTAN LASERs, and M56 SASIMs. :*Headquarter and Service Company ::* S-1 (personnel) ::* S-2 (intelligence) ::* S-3 (operations) ::* S-4 (supply and logistics) ::* S-6 (communications) *2nd Battalion, 3rd Marines (2/3) :*Company E (Crocodile company) - trained for insertion by M3 Crocodile Infantry Fighting Vehicles. ::*First Platoon ::*Second Platoon ::*Third Platoon ::*Fourth Platoon ::*Fifth Platoon :*Company F (Boat company) - trained for insertion by Whale-class Landing Craft and Dolphin-class Landing Craft. ::*First Platoon ::*Second Platoon ::*Third Platoon ::*Fourth Platoon ::*Fifth Platoon :*Company G (Dropship company) - trained for insertion by dropship. ::*First Platoon ::*Second Platoon ::*Third Platoon ::*Fourth Platoon ::*Fifth Platoon :*Company H (Mechanized company) - trained for insertion by infantry fighting vehicles. ::*First Platoon ::*Second Platoon ::*Third Platoon ::*Fourth Platoon ::*Fifth Platoon :*Weapons company - Split into 3 infantry platoons, each vehicle-borne through a variation of the M12A4 Warthog Knight Light Recon Vehicle ::* Mortar platoon - deploy and deliver ordiancce via M78 Mortars ::* Heavy Machine Gun platoon - Employs 5 M45 HMGs, 5 AIE-486I HMGs and 5 M49 GMGs. ::* Anti-tank platoon - Employs 8 M42B2 Rocket Launchers, 2 SPARTAN LASERs, and M56 SASIMs. :*Headquarter and Service Company ::* S-1 (personnel) ::* S-2 (intelligence) ::* S-3 (operations) ::* S-4 (supply and logistics) ::* S-6 (communications) *3rd Battalion, 3rd Marines (3/3) :*Company I (Crocodile company) - trained for insertion by M3 Crocodile Infantry Fighting Vehicles. ::*First Platoon ::*Second Platoon ::*Third Platoon ::*Fourth Platoon ::*Fifth Platoon :*Company K (Boat company) - trained for insertion by Whale-class Landing Craft and Dolphin-class Landing Craft. ::*First Platoon ::*Second Platoon ::*Third Platoon ::*Fourth Platoon ::*Fifth Platoon :*Company L (Dropship company) - trained for insertion by dropship. ::*First Platoon ::*Second Platoon ::*Third Platoon ::*Fourth Platoon ::*Fifth Platoon :*Company M (Mechanized company) - trained for insertion by infantry fighting vehicles. ::*First Platoon ::*Second Platoon ::*Third Platoon ::*Fourth Platoon ::*Fifth Platoon :*Weapons company - Split into 3 infantry platoons, each vehicle-borne through a variation of the M12A4 Warthog Knight Light Recon Vehicle ::* Mortar platoon - deploy and deliver ordiancce via M78 Mortars ::* Heavy Machine Gun platoon - Employs 5 M45 HMGs, 5 AIE-486I HMGs and 5 M49 GMGs. ::* Anti-tank platoon - Employs 8 M42B2 Rocket Launchers, 2 SPARTAN LASERs, and M56 SASIMs. :*Headquarter and Service Company ::* S-1 (personnel) ::* S-2 (intelligence) ::* S-3 (operations) ::* S-4 (supply and logistics) ::* S-6 (communications) Combat History Originally formed as the 3rd Provisional Regiment, they were activated on December 20, 1916 from assets of the 1st Marine Regiment in the Dominican Republic. They were attached to the 2nd Brigade and deactivated on August 1, 1922 World War II (1941-1945) The 3d Marine Regiment was reactivated on June 16, 1942, at New River, North Carolina, as part of the World War II military expansion. They deployed to American Samoa on September 14, 1942 and were attached to the 2nd Marine Brigade. The regiment redeployed to New Zealand on May 23, 1943 and were reassigned to the 3rd Marine Division at that time. The regiment fought at Bougainville and Guam. Four Medals of Honor were awarded to members of 3d Marines for actions during this period. Following World War II, the regiment was ordered to China to aid in the disarming of Japanese units and to assist the Nationalist government in the occupation of Northern China in an effort to deny land to the communists. Vietnam War (1965-1975) 3d Marines was one of the first Marine units into South Vietnam when it provided security for the Da Nang Air Base in early 1965. Ultimately, 3d Marines was to participate in 48 major operations in the Republic of Vietnam. Following the retrograde of forces from Vietnam, the regiment was initially relocated to Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton, California and assigned to the 5th Marine Amphibious Brigade. During April 1971, the regiment became part of the 1st Marine Division. Two months later, the regiment was moved to Marine Corps Air Station Kaneohe Bay, Hawaii, to assume the role of the ground combat component of the 1st Marine Brigade. Gulf War (1990-1991) 3d Marines was one of the first combat forces to deploy to Saudi Arabia in response to the Iraqi invasion of Kuwait on August 2, 1990. The regiment, which became known as Task Force Taro in honor of the state and people of Hawaii, became the first American unit to be engaged by Iraqi artillery, rocket and missile fire on January 18, 1991. They countered the Iraqi supporting attacks by conducting artillery raids into Kuwait as the first ground offensive actions of the war. Task force Taro was instrumental in the recapture of Khafji, was the first unit to advance into Kuwait, conducted the only heliborne assault of the war and secured the Marine Corp’s final objective of the war, Kuwait International Airport. Following the cease-fire on February 28, 1991, the regiment redeployed to Saudi Arabia and subsequently completed its strategic redeployment to Hawaii two months later. Global War on Terror (2001-2012) The 3d Marines has deployed to both Iraq and Afghanistan as part of the Global War on Terror. One of their officers, Stephen J. Boada won the Silver Star for actions there. He became the first Marine in the regiment and in Hawaii to be awarded one of the major awards for valor since the Vietnam War. An NCO from 1st Battalion 3rd Marines, Cpl Kristopher Kane, was later awarded a Silver Star for actions during the Second Battle of Fallujah. The regiment also deployed to Afghanistan in late 2008 and became Regimental Combat Team 3 during Operation Khanjar in Helmand Province. Korean War (2014-2016) Following the death of Kim Jong-il in 2014, his son and successor Kim Jong-un rose to power. Jong-un entered power in a turbulent time, with North Korea attempting to flex its might in the region, while South Korea and the United States maintained sanctions. On March 2, 2014 a car bomb was detonated in the North Korean capital of Pyongyang, killing General Sang Haneul Hyun of the Korean People's Army Ground Force. An investigation by North Korean authorities found that the explosives had originated from South Korea.It was in reality a plot by the KPAGF to instigate a war against South Korea. Kim Jong-un used this as his casus belli to invade South Korea. On the morning of March 5, 2014, North Korean artillery emplacements began to bombard South Korea, and ground forces began to cross the DMZ. Immediately, the South Korean and United States militaries scrambled to respond. The South Korean Air Force managed to destroy artillery emplacements near the DMZ, keeping the capitol of Seoul safe from bombardment. All along the DMZ skirmishes erupted between forces, however the North Korean military was simply outmatched by the technologically superior South Korean and American forces. The 3rd Marine Regiment, organized along with the 3rd Marine Division, invaded North Korea via amphibious landing just south of Munchon, Kangwon-do province with the 1st Marine Division. The 3rd Regiment began to push inland, however along the way they encountered a Korean People's Army Regiment, and engaged in battle. The battle lasted ten hours before North Korean forces began to retreat after suffering heavy losses. Eventually Allied forces besieged the capital city of Pyongyang. After three days of artillery and air bombardment, ground forces entered the city and began to encounter heavy resistance from the KPA along with North Korean irregulars. The 3rd Marine Regiment was involved in heavy street to street fighting, before North Korean forces surrendered when the South Korean 707th Special Mission Battalion secured the residence of Kim Jong-un, who was revealed to have committed suicide. After the death of Jong-un and the capture of Pyongyang, the Korean War officially came to a close when North Korean officials signed a treaty, dissolving the Government of North Korea and uniting the two nations. The 3rd Marine Regiment remained in the now Republic of United Korea to help in post-war reconstruction. Second American Civil War (2030-2035) Interplanetary War (2164-2170) Human Civil War (2492-2537) Human-Covenant War (2525-2553) Remnants War (2553-2615) Necros War (2616-) Trivia Category:UNSC Units